Weequay
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak = Wē’-kwā | indeling = Intelligent | classificatie = Zoogdieren | subsoorten = | lengte = 1,70 tot 1,80 meter | leeftijd = > 90 jaar | voeding = | ademhaling = Zuurstof | thuisplaneet = Sriluur | gesproken = Sriluurian | geschreven = Sriluurian | kolonies = | affiliatie = }} thumb|250px|Weequay close-up De Weequay, of vertaald naar het Basic ‘Followers of Quay’, waren een religieus species afkomstig van de planeet Sriluur. Weequay stonden bekend als geduchte krijgers. Fysiologie Weequay waren een mensachtig species met een taaie en dikke opperhuid. Deze huid bezat talloze plooien en was leerachtig van uiterlijk. De huid kon bruin, lichtbruin, grijs of zwart van kleur zijn. Mannelijke Weequay bonden hun haar achteraan hun hoofd samen terwijl vrouwelijke Weequay zich kaal scheerden. Wanneer mannelijke Weequay buiten Sriluur verbleven droegen ze Seclusion Braids. Dit waren lange dreadlocks waarbij elke dreadlock één jaar buiten Sriluur voorstelde. Bij hun thuiskomst werden deze ritueel geschoren. Een gevolg van hun taaie huid was dat Weequay beschermd werden tegen allerlei soorten wapens. Ze waren erg goed bestand tegen slag- en steekwapens. Hun skelet was ook veel harder dan die van andere species en hun huid fungeerde als een soort schild. Hun huid kon zelfs Blaster vuur afweren en steken van messen doorstaan. Vibroweapons konden hun huid doorboren, net als Lightsabers. Weequay stonden bekend als een zwijgzaam volk. Ze spraken zelden of nooit in het bijzijn van andere species en gebruikten vaak een vertrouwenspersoon om tegen andere personen te praten. Weequays van dezelfde clan bezaten een soort communicatie waarbij ze door elkaars feromonen te herkennen konden praten. Weequay bezaten ook een meer traditionele vorm van communicatie genaamd Sriluurian om te communiceren met andere clans. Cultuur Weequay waren eigenlijk een gevaarlijk species. Hun cultuur was religieus, complex voor buitenstaanders, onpersoonlijk en brutaal. Weequay gebruikten niet heel veel technologische apparatuur maar waren wel erg goed in het gebruik van handwapen zoals Force Pikes. Ze verkozen eerder eenvoudigere machines en gebruikten ook zelden Droids in hun samenleving. Weequay waren erg bijgelovig. Buiten Sriluur vonden Weequay vooral werk in de Fringe wereld of waar hun zwijgzame natuur werd gewaardeerd. Religie thumb|250px|Weequay Ze aanbaden een pantheon van meer dan honderd goden die de natuur of dieren vertegenwoordigden. Hun oppergod was Quay, de maangod. Hun naam betekende eigenlijk ‘volgeling van Quay’. Om met hun goden in contact te treden, gebruikten Weequay allerlei totems. Het belangrijkste was een bol waarmee ze in contact konden treden tot Quay. Elke Weequay droeg zo’n totem met zich mee en raadpleegde het voorwerp voor talloze beslissingen. Een vraag kon bijvoorbeeld zijn: ‘Word ik een goede krijger?’. De bol kon dan antwoorden: ‘Zeker en vast’ of ‘Vraag het me nogmaals bij de volgende volle maan’. Weequay werden boos als buitenstaanders de autoriteit van de totem in vraag stelden. Een andere god was Am-Shak, de dondergod. Weequay konden uren met hun totem bezig zijn alvorens ze een antwoord kregen maar daardoor waren ze een erg geduldig species dat geduld opbracht voor hun god die vermoedelijk andere Weequay aan het helpen was. Hun totem werd ook geraadpleegd om een partner te zoeken. Zowel de mannelijke als vrouwelijke Weequay moest een affirmatief antwoord van de totem ontvangen om tot een huwelijk over te gaan. Het maken van kinderen werd niet geregeld door de totems hoewel veel Weequay hen raadpleegden om het geslacht en aantal van kinderen te voorspellen. Clanleven Weequay leefden in individuele clans waar het individu niet bestond. Leden van een clan droegen zelfs geen naam omdat individualiteit een concept is dat vele Weequay niet kenden. De enige Weequay met een eigennaam waren Weequay die buiten Sriluur een zekere bekendheid hadden vergaard. Huwen met Weequay van andere clans was niet verboden maar wel ongewoon. De Weequay clans werkten algemeen vrij goed samen, zeker als het was om een gemeenschappelijke vijand te bestrijden. De administratieve hoofdstad was Al'Campur, gebouwd rond een heiligdom van de dondergod Am-Shak. Dnalvec was de grootste ruimtehaven. Geschiedenis De Weequay waren oorspronkelijk een nomadisch volk dat door de woestijnen van Sriluur dwaalde in groepen genaamd Disrana. Na verloop van tijd stichtten ze steden aan de kustlijnen met een Thal – een heiligdom gemaakt uit zwart gepolijste steen – als het centrum van deze steden. Een Thal buiten Sriluur bouwen was verboden maar Weequay konden met een offer van een groot dier de goden om raad vragen. Bijna het hele noordelijke continent van Sriluur was bedekt door de Cueva Desert en de Weequay mythologie haalde uit dit gebied een onuitputtelijke bron van inspiratie over helden die deze woestenij hadden overleefd. thumb|left|250px|Jedi Knight Que-Mars Redath-Gom Gezien de nabijheid van Hutt Space, duurde het niet lang of de Hutts landden op Sriluur en begonnen hun invloed uit te oefenen op de Weequay. Toch slaagden ze er niet in om de Weequay contractueel als lijfeigenen te gebruiken in tegenstelling tot de Nikto en de Klatooinians. De Hutts maakten wel vaak gebruik van Weequay in hun criminele organisaties. De Weequay vochten ook mee in de Third Battle of Vontor. Sriluur en de Weequay werden ook geteisterd door de conflicten met Houk kolonisten. Deze kolonisten vestigden zich zo’n 280 BBY in de Lesser Cueva rond de evenaar van de planeet. Deze vijandelijkheden bereikten een hoogtepunt rond de Battle of Yavin in 0 BBY maar werd opgelost waarna beide species zich meer op samenwerking en handel richtten in plaats van op conflicten. Een aantal Weequay bedrijven die tijdens deze conflicten waren opgericht, begonnen succes te boeken op het gebied van productie van Force Pikes en andere handwapens. De Jedi Order had een aantal Weequays in hun rangen. Weequay Jedi geloofden niet in Quay en beschouwden de totems als een soort toevallige geluksbrengers. Jedi Master Sora Bulq was een bekende Jedi ten tijde van de Clone Wars, mede door zijn val naar de Dark Side en zijn alliantie met Dooku en de CIS. Bulq was van overtuiging dat talloze Weequay een Jedi konden worden, eens ze zouden bevrijd zijn van hun geloof. Andere Jedi waren Que-Mars Redath-Gom, Sev en Kossex. thumb|250px|Pagetti Rook in dienst van Jabba Ook Jabba had verschillende Weequay in zijn organisatie. Op Tatooine veroorzaakten zij regelmatig problemen met de Tusken Raiders omdat de Weequay Banthas offerden aan hun goden. Deze dieren waren soms eigendom van de Tuskens die razend waren omwille van deze slachting. Jabba slaagde er echter steeds in om de schuld in de schoenen van kolonisten te schuiven maar moest zijn Weequay verplichtten om te stoppen met deze slachtingen. De Weequay in dienst van Jabba droegen ook weinig Seclusion Braids omdat Tatooine niet zo ver van Sriluur lag en deze Weequay soms even naar huis terugkeerden. Tijdens de Galactic Republic was Sriluur en de nabijgelegen Sisar Run een haven voor piraterij. Vooral de Disac Pirates waren een beruchte bende. Deze situatie veranderde nauwelijks in de beginjaren van het Empire. Kort voor 0 BBY werd Sriluur onder controle van het Empire geplaatst en werd een groot deel van de Disac Pirates uitgeschakeld. Sriluur werd een verzamelplaats voor de hele regio van grondstoffen die bestemd waren voor Kuat Drive Yards. Twee Imperial-class Star Destroyers patrouilleerden de regio. Ten tijde van de Clone Wars nam de bende van Hondo Ohnaka Dooku, Obi-Wan Kenobi en Anakin Skywalker gevangen. Bekende Weequay *Ak-Buz *Ak-rev *Barb Mentir *Peg Leg Piit *Finn Tegotash *Dagu Flask *Sora Bulq *Tas Kee *Sev *Que-Mars Redath-Gom *Hondo Ohnaka *Shahan Alama *Turk Falso *Pagetti Rook *Jiro *Gwarm *Goru *Car Affa *Sabo *Keira Swan *Peg Leg Piit *Weequay Skiff Master *Weequay Guard *Weequay Marksman Achter de Schermen *De productienaam voor dit species was Quee Quay, afgeleid van Queequeg uit de roman Moby-Dick. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Dooku Captured **The Gungan General **Hostage Crisis **Bounty Hunters **Lethal Trackdown **Nightsisters Bron *Weequay in de Databank *15 Dead in Houk / Weequay Brawl at Eastport op HoloNet News *Weequay/Houk Arraignment End in Violence op HoloNet News *The Essential Guide to Alien Species *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species *Ultimate Alien Anthology *Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds *Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens - Enemies and Allies *Secrets of Tatooine *The Official Star Wars Fact Files category:Sentients category:Weequay category:Zoogdieren